


Mischief in the Common Room

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They do love to tease Draco.





	Mischief in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 14 - 100 Word Drabble for the '31 days of fanfiction.' Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh, yes, right there," Hermione hissed, her eyes closed.

"You like that, don't you?"

"The noises I'm making doesn't make it clear enough?" Hermione teased.

"I just love to hear you moan," Theo smirked.

"What in Merlin's name is going on down there!?" Draco, the Head Boy and Hermione's roommate, shouted.

"I'm rubbing her shoulders, why?"

"Oh," Draco deflated. "It's just… It sounded like…"

Hermione giggled. "Draco, we'd wait for you to leave before having sex in the common room."

"Disgusting," Draco spat, leaving.

Hermione grinned. "Shall we?"

Theo kissed her excitedly, making love to her right on the sofa.


End file.
